Sweet and Dangerous
by Ro Fawkes
Summary: Selamat datang di Sweet and Dangerous. Sebuah cerita lain yang disuguhkan oleh Elsa dan Jack. Read On!


**_A Rise of the Guardians and Frozen Xover Fanfiction_**

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians (c) Dreamworks. Frozen (c) Disney. I own nothing.

**Pairing:** Jack Frost/Elsa slight Pitch Black/Elsa.

**Warning:** AU, Crack, Typo, OOCness.

**Rating:** T.

* * *

**Sweet and Dangerous**

Chapter 1

Gadis dan Beberapa Pilihan

* * *

Elsa Arendelle tidak suka terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi di mana ayahnya selalu mendesaknya dan ibunya terlihat sangat tak berdaya.

Elsa hanya gadis tujuh belas tahun yang baru lulus dari bangku _High School_—dan dia ingin bebas; itu yang terpenting. Bukannya malah memilih kuliah dijurusan Ilmu Politik dan berakhir dengan setumpuk buku tebal di atas mejanya—meja yang sebelumnya berisi tumpukan majalah dan beberapa kaset drama picisan favorit yang selalu dia tonton pada tengah malam.

Tapi, sisi baiknya, adiknya boleh melakukan apa saja; itu yang terpenting.

Elsa hidup dalam segala pilihan—awalnya dia berpikir seperti itu, tapi itu _mungkin_ benar.

Ayahnya yang mulia menawarinya beberapa pilihan; Elsa yang melanjutkan jejak Beliau menjadi seorang Ratu Politikus atau Anna Arendelle yang akan menggantikannya jika ia berani berkata tidak.

Tidak, tidak, tentu saja Elsa berkata _tidak_—Elsa ingin melanjutkan Studinya di Sastra Slavia dan suatu saat bisa tinggal _di sana_—namun itu sebelum ia sadar, bahwa adiknya yang manis, polos dan naif benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang Penari diacara Opera Sabun—dan _boom_ Elsa terdaftar di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Humaniora jurusan Ilmu Politik, _perfect._

Elsa tidak suka ini, benar-benar tidak suka. Tapi, dia jauh lebih benci keadaan ketika dia merasa _ini tidak apa-apa_ hanya karena senyum tipis Anna—sang adik tercinta.

Seperti saat ini.

"Ayolah Elsa, kau harus datang dalam audisiku. Kau harus menjadi saksi ketika Institut Seni Black menerimaku sebagai mahasiswa Seni dan Tarinya. Kau harus atau—"

Elsa memutar matanya bosan sembari berjalan santai ke arah dapur, meneliti beberapa cemilan manis yang bisa ia makan diam-diam sebelum ibunya sadar—kemudian memarahinya mengenai makanan itu tak tersedia di Menu Sehat Ratu Kecil Elsa.

Tapi, siapa peduli.

Anna masih menyusulnya dengan membawa satu tiket berwarna ungu dengan hiasan yang terlalu mentereng. Menunggunya di sandaran daun pintu sambil menempelkan punggung kecilnya di kayu jati dengan ukiran klasik di setiap sisinya, "—aku tidak akan datang keacara penerimaan murid baru di kampusmu," lanjutnya, seolah sang Anna kecil bisa mengancamnya, mengancam _seorang Elsa._

Elsa mendengus, tak terlalu keras, karena ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Tapi, walau begitu, sepertinya Anna cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya. Senyum jahil itu terpeta jelas di pipi sang adik, "Kau mendengus?! Aku tak menyangka! Seorang Putri yang nantinya akan menjadi Ratu Arendelle ternyata bisa mendengus! Mom harus tahu ini."

Setan kecil. Suaranya menggelegar, sampai menimbulkan kerut heran para pelayan yang sedang berseliweran membawa nampan makanan untuk para pengawal manor.

"_Oke fine,_ aku akan datang, tapi—"

"—tak ada pengaduan, aku mengerti, _deal._" Dan setelahnya, Anna berlari ke arahnya, memberinya tiket ungu yang sedari tadi ia pegang, mata gadis itu berair penuh haru. Terlihat berlebihan dan Elsa mendapati diri jengah dengan siatuasi ini, terlalu canggung.

"Dad dan Mom tak akan mau datang ke acara audisiku. Mereka terlalu sibuk, kau tahu? Jadi, satu-satunya kerabat yang bisa aku bawa itu adalah kau, Elsa. Jadi,_ thanks_ kak," suara gadis itu bergetar, antara penuh haru atau rasa pahit atau mungkin keduanya. Tapi, Elsa mencoba tak peka dan hanya mengangguk _setuju_ sembari mengambil tiket ungu agar semuanya cepat selesai.

"Sampai jumpa malam minggu kalau begitu, berdandanlah—"

Suara Anna mengalun lembut. Elsa tahu gadis itu tegar.

Anna adalah adiknya yang berjarak satu tahun dengannya, terlalu dekat—walau begitu, dia dan Anna masuk sekolah pada tahun yang bersamaan.

Namun, tetap saja tahtanya jauh lebih tinggi karena dia _sang anak pertama_—dan Elsa muak dengan fakta ini.

Anna gadis yang bebas, tapi selalu menyebut dirinya _tak seberani Elsa._ Sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang Politikus Keturunan Bangsawan yang menikahi ibunya yang saat itu adalah seorang Putri Arendelle yang kemudian menjadi Ratu dan ayahnya menjadi Raja Arendelle.

Walau sudah menjadi raja, sang ayah tetap eksis di dunia perpolitikan, oleh karena itu Beliau selalu dikenal sebagai Politikus Cerdas. Dan tentu saja sang ayah ingin mengulangi kesuksesan yang sama dengan _meminta_ ia dan Anna memasuki Universitas Arendelle—Universitas milik Kerajaan; tempat para bangsawan menuntut ilmu—dan mengambil jurusan Ilmu Politik.

Saat itu Elsa mengatakan _tidak_ dan membantah; mati-matian. Impiannya sedari kecil adalah tinggal di kota cantik nan indah Rusia dan mempelajari budaya, bahasa dan segala cinta yang berkembang di negara tersebut. Oleh karena itu, di kuliahnya ini, ia mati-matian ingin memperjuangkan diri agar bisa masuk sastra Slavia.

Ayahnya berkata oke, selama salah satu dari mereka harus mengambil Ilmu politik dan derita itu jatuh kepada Anna dan diskusi selesai dan Elsa menganggap Anna memang ingin. Karena dari awal, adiknya sama sekali tak membantah ketika ayahnya menyuruh si gadis mungil mendaftarkan diri di jurusan Ilmu Politik.

Namun malamnya, Anna masuk ke kamarnya, menangis tersedu-sedu dan memohon untuk bisa masuk Institut Seni Black, mengambil jurusan Seni dan Tari—dan boom paginya; Elsa sudah mendapati diri mendaftar di Universitas Arendelle jurusan Ilmu Politik—karena Elsa tahu dua hal; ayahnya tak bisa dibantah dan Anna tidak bahagia.

Elsa sangat menyayangi Anna, karena kedua orang tuanya tidak melakukan hal itu. Ini fakta yang paling Elsa benci. Tapi ya sudahlah—

"Tuan Putri, saya diperintahkan oleh Ratu Arendelle untuk memanggil Anda."

Elsa membalikkan badannya demi mendapati sang pelayan berdiri satu meter darinya dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangannya ditautkan di dada. Ini adalah hal yang paling Elsa benci, ketika hampir semua orang melihatnya bak bom yang siap meledak kapan saja, "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali bekerja," jawab Elsa dengan nada kaku.

Satu lagi hal yang Elsa sangat benci—mungkin diurutan kedua. Bahwasanya, dia akan menjadi ratu, jadi dia tidak mengenal kata _maaf, tolong, terimakasih_ dan kata mulia sejenisnya.

Memuakkan.

Tapi, sekarang, saatnya bertemu dengan para diktator dewasa. Diktator yang menyebut diri mereka Raja dan Ratu Arendelle.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Elsa menghela napas sesal, raganya terasa kaku, netra hijaunya tak mau berkerja sama dengan otaknya, tak mau berkompromi dengan tubuhnya yang akan meledak dan tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu.

Kebebasan yang ia kecap terasa menerkam ketika hal itu tak bisa terwujud.

Mau tak mau, helaan napas berat itu sekali lagi tertuang dan bercampur dengan udara kosong. Rengekan kering menelannya ketika ia sadar, ia hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu, dan _boom_ menjadi mahasiswa baru—membuatnya depresi saja.

Langkah Elsa terhenti ketika sungai di samping manornya—ia enggan menyebutnya istana—tertangkap ujung matanya yang menyipit keberatan pada kilatan cahaya yang terlalu berlebihan. Cahaya matahari terlalu terik, tapi ini bukanlah halangan yang membuatnya mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Elsa tersenyum kecil ketika Olaf—keledai kerajaan kesayangannya—setia menggeram jinak di belakangnya. Keledai cantik dengan bulu seputih salju dan mata sekelam jelaga malam. Keledai ini Elsa dapatkan ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas bersamaan dengan Anna yang mendapatkan Sven—rusa jantan berbulu abu dengan corak putih di lehernya.

"Halo Pejantan Tangguh, bagaimana perutmu?" Elsa tertawa sendiri ketika mendengar leluconnya. _Bagaimana perut Olaf?_ Tentu saja kembung seperti biasanya; tak perlu tanya lagi.

Olaf semakin mengeluarkan dengkur sayang, bertingkah bak binatang peliharaan jinak. Elsa tersenyum, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kuping panjang sang keledai.

_"Kau akan diberikan sejuta pengawal untuk melindungimu saat kuliah. Jadi, jangan takut, Putriku Elsa Arendelle."_

_"Kami sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau akan menjadi ratu dan pantas mendapatkan itu, Putriku Elsa Arendelle."_

Elsa mendengar suara geraman wanita dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati suaranya mengalunkan nada benci dan sarat amarah. Amarah itu Elsa hentikan ketika tangannya tak menyentuh kuping Olaf lagi. Olaf sendiri mundur dua langkah darinya, mengeluarkan suara menciut dan takut.

"Tenang Olaf, tenang—kak, kau menbuatnya takut."

Anna datang dengan sesuatu yang bergemerincing aneh digenggamannya. Senyum mencurigakan terpancar dimanik hijaunya yang mengkilat tak biasa. Elsa seketika waspada. Jika begini sudah Anna menampilkan diri di depannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Elsa mencibir, menatap Anna dengan pandangan mengusir yang tak sopan, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Anna?"

Anna melompat ke arahnya dengan gerakan anggun, bak akrobat di pasar malam, menggoyangkan rok panjang seirama dengan langkahnya. Elsa tahu, Anna akan menjadi penari cantik dan akan sukses dengan jalannya. Elsa tak menyesal telah mengorban kebebasannya untuk Anna.

"Hadiah _graduation_—kau akan suka ini," pecah Anna seraya menyerahkan kunci dengan suara gemerincing berisik ketelapak tangan Elsa yang menggantung penasaran, "Kau akan suka ini." Suara tawa Anna dibuat-buat, namun Elsa tetap suka mendengarnya.

"Kau mengatakannya dua kali."

Anna tertawa, "Karena aku yakin kau akan suka—upss, tiga kali."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan _banyak_ dan kau tak seharusnya menambahnya. Kau juga harus mendapatkan hadiah _graduation._ Kita lulus _High School_ sama-sama, ingat?" Elsa mengatakannya pelan-pelan. Anna adalah _the second_ sedangkan dia _the first._ Semua rakyat mengiriminya hadiah, bahkan dari kerajaan sebelahpun. Tapi, Anna tidak karena Anna tidak akan menjadi ratu.

Dan gadis itu malah memberikannya hadiah lagi? Disaat dia seharusnya mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang tak mendapatkan apa-apa—kecuali beberapa hadiah dari Elsa dan para pelayan yang dekat dengan Anna.

Anna mengibaskan tangannya, mengeluarkan senyum bersahabat khas miliknya, "Tak apa kak. Aku tidak suka kejutan apalagi hadiah. Jadi, sekarang diamlah dan tebak ini apa."

Elsa melihat kunci itu. terlalu kecil untuk sebuah kunci rumah—_lagi pula dia tidak butuh rumah_ dan terlalu besar untuk kunci mobil—_mobil lagi? Jangan bercanda._ "Katakan saja itu apa. Aku tidak akan kaget dan tidak akan pernah kaget."

Anna memutar matanya, "Kau terlalu sombong, kak. Tapi, percayalah, kau akan menyukai ini semua."

Anna menarik lengannya, menyeretnya dengan langkah cepat nan lebar. Gadis yang satu ini selalu tahu bagaimana cara memaksa orang lain.

Elsa terkesiap ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna _babby blue_ dengan ukiran kodok hijau di dekat flatnya yang mengkilap berlebihan—terlihat digosok terlalu sering. Sebuah mobil kodok mungil yang sangat-sangat-sangat biasa. Namun, mobil kodok ini terlihat manis dan klasik. Anna pasti susah payah menemukannya dan pasti lebih susah lagi mendapatkannya, "Aku tidak tahu—Kau tahu—Oh Anna—"

"Tahan air matamu kak, ini tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan _ini._"

Elsa mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Anna mengumbar senyum lebih lebar dan mulai membuka mobil kodok dengan kekuatan yang tak repot-repot ia tahan. Elsa meringis keras ketika pintu mobil kodok—yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya dibanting dengan kekuatan tak main-main. Gadis itu.

"Kau akan menyukai ini. Aku menghabiskan _seluruh_ yang aku punya untuk ini. Jadi, aku tak terima bantahan dalam bentuk apapun, kay?"

Elsa memutar matanya. Anna dan segala sesuatu yang didramatisir.

Anna ke luar dari mobil kodok dengan tas kecil hijau yang terlihat lumayan mencurigakan. Senyum sumringah itu semakin terlihat, dan mau tak mau, tengkuk Elsa meremang berlebihan. "Itu apa?" Dahi Elsa mengerut semakin dalam ketika Anna malah menjawab suanya dengan gelengan kuat. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Aku sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan suka ini semua."

Pluk.

Elsa mengkeret, tas itu mendarat indah di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang membuka penasaran, "Buka? Kau yakin ini aman?" Anna tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja kak. Itu bukan bom. Lagipula, King Arendelle akan membunuhku jika Beliau sampai tahu kalau aku memberikan Queen Arendelle Masa Depan sebongkah bom."

Elsa mendengus tapi tak membalas. Elsa membuka resleting tas hati-hati, dan di dalam ada—s_urat-surat?_

"Kau bercanda,_ Lady?_"

"_Nope My Queen._ Kau bukalah dan baca. Oh—aku yakin kau akan kaget. Sangat kaget."

Elsa membuka surat-surat-mencurigakan dengan gerakan pelan. Di sana tertulis; _Kartu Mahasiswa Elsa Avalanche._

"Elsa _Avalanche?_ Lelucon macam apa ini, dik? Aku masih bermarga Arendelle—walau aku benci fakta itu—dan itu tak akan pernah berubah menjadi… _Avalanche—es longsor._ Lagipula, darimana kau mendapatkan kartu mahasiswa dan data diriku? Seharusnya ini milik Universitas Arendelle dan tidak boleh dipublikasikan."

Anna hanya tersenyum dan mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat; menahan tawa mengejeknya. Terlihat menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat amarah Elsa meredam seketika. Elsa benci ini, ketika ia sangat tak berdaya di depan Anna dan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak ingin kuliah dengan sejuta prajurit pengawal dan dipanggil _My Queen Arendelle_ sepanjang jalan bukan? Jadi, aku sedikit bicara dengan ayah agar mau membuat dirimu menjadi baru. Umm… _Sedikit_ menyamar dan mengganti nama menjadi Elsa Avalanche—hanya pada waktu kuliah—tidak akan membunuhmu, bukan?"

Elsa ingin menangis bahagia mendengarnya. Elsa tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya agar ayahnya mengatakan _iya,_ dan dia harus tahu itu, "Apa yang kau katakana pada ayah sampai dia mengijinkanmu melakukan ini semua?"

"Well—kami hanya mengadakan _kesepakatan_ bersama. Benar-benar menguntungkan satu sama lain."

Elsa menggeram. Dia tahu betul seperti apa tipikal _menguntungkan satu sama lain_ untuk ayahnya. Itu sama saja berarti, _aku untung dan kau rugi._ Jadi, bagaimana bisa Anna meyakinkan ayahnya yang tak pernah peduli pada Anna? "Dan kesepakatan apa itu tepatnya, dik?"

"Kau boleh menyamar dan aku tinggal di asrama Institut Black—_jika aku diterima._ Benar-benar tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Anna mengatakannya dengan suara riang yang dibuat-buat. Tak ada yang dikhawatirkan katanya? Apa ia tak merasa kalau ia dipaksa ke luar dari istana?

Elsa tahu betul ayahnya akan melakukan apa saja agar adiknya Anna bisa ke luar dari istana. Ayahnya selalu menganggap Anna seorang gadis pengganggu yang membuat Elsa liar, yang membuat Elsa jauh dari perangai seorang ratu.

Ayahnya tidak pernah menyukai Anna yang biasa saja, dengan rambut cokelat—tidak seperti Elsa yang berambut platina terang dan terlihat sangat berbeda, sangat menawan—dan otak standar. Tak cocok untuk menjadi ratu, sama sekali.

Jelas saja, saat Anna menawarkan dirinya ke luar dari istana asalkan Elsa bisa menjadi gadis bangsawan biasa hanya ketika menuntut ilmu di Universitas Arendelle, ayahnya tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan. Catat, hanya ketika Elsa sedang menuntut ilmu. Licik sekali pria itu.

Ayahnya punya sejuta alasan untuk mengatakan pada dunia bahwa _Ratu Kecil Arendelle tak jadi menuntut ilmu di Universitas Arendelle. Ratu lebih baik untuk berada dan belajar di istana, untuk menjaga keamanan ratu._

Elsa mendecih, namun ia tidak bisa pungkiri, air mata tertahan dipelupuk matanya yang menghangat haru. "Oh Anna—terimakasih banyak. Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan sendirin di Institut Black, rajinlah pulang berkunjung."

Anna tersenyum sumringah, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan canggung, "Kau tahu, Kristoff menuntut ilmu di Institut Black juga. Dia bisa menyanyi dan aku tak akan kesepian. Jadi, buang ingus menjijikan itu dan berhentilah bersikap seperti nenek-nenek tua yang kehilangan sembilan ekor kucingnya."

Elsa tersenyum. Lega rasanya ketika mengetahui Kristoff—teman kecil adiknya—akan berada di samping Anna.

"Tapi, penyamaran ini tak akan berhasil jika rambutmu tetap berwarna seperti itu," kata Anna tegas.

Dahi Elsa mengkerut memikirkan sesuatu. "Oh ya?"

Anna memutar matanya bosan, "Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa yang punya rambut putih selain Queen Arendelle Muda? Kau harus mengecatnya."

Mata Elsa melebar tak percaya. Ini ide yang buruk. Elsa tahu ayahnya akan marah, karena ayahnya diam-diam selalu membanggakan rambut putih Elsa di para kerabat bangsawannya. "Ini ide buruk, Anna."

"Aku tahu—" jawab Anna menggantung, "Oleh karena itu, ikut aku—"

Anna berlari lagi ke bagasi mobil kodoknya, membukanya dengan gerakan keras—dan Elsa meringis keras karenanya—dan mengambil tas dan peralatan_ make up_ yang terlihat mencurigakan. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Kita akan mewarnai rambutmu dengan cat merah yang tak permanen. Cat ini mudah hilang, hanya perlu dibilas dengan air atau gel instan pembersih rambut. Jadi, setiap kau pulang dari universitas, jangan lupa membasuh rambutmu atau ayah akan marah," kata Anna dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kita tidak akan mewarnai rambutmu semuanya, aku takut ini akan membuat rambutmu jelek, jadi kita akan mewarnainya sepanjang lima senti ke atas dari ujung rambutmu secara merata. Dan sepanjang lima senti ke bawah dari atas kepalamu secara merata. Kau akan terlihat seperti ice cream vanilla dengan gula merah di ujung bawah dan di ujung atas. _Yummy._ Kau siap?" lanjutnya lagi.

Elsa mengangguk pasrah. Menghela napas gusar dan berdo'a semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Tak ada yang akan mengenalimu. Mereka pasti berpikir kau gadis berambut merah yang mengecat sebagian rambutmu menjadi putih. Tak ada yang curiga. Lagipula, namamu sekarang Elsa Avalanche dan rambutmu akan terlihat seperti lidah api yang sariawan."

Elsa mendesah pasrah, "Terserah kau saja, dik."

Anna mengangguk, "Kau akan bebas—seperti yang kita inginkan. Aku bebas menjadi Penari dan kaupun harus mendapatkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kau akan bebas mempunyai teman tanpa melihat nama belakangmu. Jadi, ayo kita ke tempat rias, Elsa Avalanche."

Elsa tahu ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Elsa gugup. Beberapa hal membuatnya ingin membelokkan stir mobilnya dan kembali ke atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Rambut putih-merahnya berkibar ke sana ke mari tertiup angin—mobil kodoknya tak menggunakan atap.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak percobaan mewarnai rambut yang membekas trauma. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi wanita badung dalam sekejap? Bagaimana bisa cairan merah kental dengan bau tak sedap bisa merubah penampilannya dalam jentikan jari? Anna memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Mengenai Anna. Gadis itu lulus Institut Seni Black—kabar yang sangat menggembirakan—dan sudah berangkat tiga hari yang lalu dengan Kristoff. Elsa tahu, dia akan sangat merindukan adik kecilnya.

Bangunan tua karamel tertangkap ujung mata Elsa yang menyipit. Gedung itu terlalu besar, bahkan lebih besar dari Gedung Parlemen di samping Istana. Elsa melajukan mobil kodoknya semakin pelan, meneliti Oak yang tumbuh di samping kiri dan kanan jalan.

Elsa tidak suka ketika angin meniupkan beberapa daun kering dan mulai menghalangi pemandangan, mengganggu aktivitas menyetirnya. Pertengahan musim kemarau sudah ada dipenghujung jalan, tapi masih ada tiga belas hari untuk menikmati sisa-sisa musim semi yang panas.

Elsa semakin tersenyum gugup ketika gerbang abu bergaya klasik berdiri megah lima puluh meter dari muka mobilnya, perut Elsa mulas namun ia tetap menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan stabil.

"Kartu Mahasiswa?" suara penjaga kampus terdengar berat dan sangar. Namun begitu, Elsa menahan mati-matian tawa yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya ketika melihat penjaga itu menaikkan kumisnya dengan gerakan sensual gagal.

Elsa mengambil tasnya gesit, memasukkan tangannya sembarang dan mengaduk tasnya dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya matahari sampai ke Arendelle. "Ini, aku Elsa Arend—Avelenche." Elsa buru-buru meralat lidahnya yang tak terbiasa.

Sial. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak terbiasa dengan yang satu ini.

Mencoba memasang muka semeyakinkan mungkin, Elsa mendongak pongah. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh para bangsawan lainnya. "Bisakah kau memasukkan itu kemesin pendeteksi agar aku bisa masuk secepatnya? Ini hari pertamaku."

"Baiklah Miss. Avalenche—" kata penjaga tersebut sebelum memasukkan Kartu Mahasiswa Elsa ke dalam mesin pendeteksi, wajahnya dengan rambut putih-merah terlihat jelas dalam data pribadi yang ditampilkan sang kartu di layar monitor, dan jangan lupa... namanya berubah menjadai Elsa Avalanche, _seutuhnya._

"Selamat datang di Universitas Arendelle, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Elsa mengangguk santai dan kembali melajukan mobil kodoknya dengan kecepatan santai.

Banyak mahasiswa menggunakan kendaraan yang terlalu mencolok dan mengkilap. Tapi, siapa peduli? Dia suka ketika mobil kodoknya tertiup angin dan rambut putih-merahnya berhembus ke mana-mana. Rasanya bebas. Mungkin dia harus menamai kendaraannya_ Easter Bunny_—karena mobilnya bulat seperti telur milik si Kelinci Paskah.

Elsa berbelok ketika papan besar dengan hiasan berlebihan bertuliskan Ilmu Politik terpampang indah di depannya. Elsa menyeringai.

Well, selamat datang di area dewasa Queen Arand—Upss... Queen Avalanche.

Pastinya ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Tarik.

Elsa tarik ucapannya. Elsa sudah menguap untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya, mulai tak fokus ketika pengajar di depannya menerangkan materi Hukum Pidana dan Perdata. Keeh, peduli satan. Ini pelajaran paling membosankan yang pernah Elsa ikuti, dan dia tidak akan mengikuti kelas ini lagi sampai dia selesai. Tidak ada hari kedua, ketiga dan keempat dan seterusnya untuk kelas ini.

"Kau menguap lagi, Elsa. Kau tidak takut jika Mr. Sandman melempar penghapus ke kepalamu?"

Elsa memutar matanya bosan, "Kau juga sudah mengeluarkan liur, Hans. Jadi, sebaiknyatutup mulutmu."

Hans Prince—laki-laki teledor yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Pangeran dari Kepulauan Selatan—adalah manusia paling menyebalkan namun ramah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Laki-laki ini menyapa Elsa ketika kening Elsa mulai mengkeret memahami peta gedung dan kelas yang akan dia tempati. Dengan gaya sombongnya, laki-laki itu menyeret Elsa mengelilingi _seluruh_ gedung dan berakhir di dalam kelas Mr. Sandman dengan peluh di mana-mana. Brengsek.

Walau ramah, Elsa tak mau berhubungan dengan laki-laki ini lagi—yang sialnya malah duduk di sampingnya dan selalu membeokan sesuatu yang tak penting. Elsa ingin mengambil kertas bekas yang tersimpan nista dalam tong sampah dan mulai menyumpal mulut Hans yang tak pernah lelah melakukan gerak tutup-buka dengan suara cempreng.

Elsa sudah mendapati materi ini_ semua_ di Istana ketika dia masih kelas dua _High School._ Ayahnya memaksa agar Elsa mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai Hukum dan Sejarah lebih cepat dari anak bangsawan lainnya, dan Elsa tak punya banyak kekuatan untuk menolak.

Dan sekarang, rasanya bosan ketika harus mengulang _semuanya_ dari awal. Apalagi, Mr. Sandman terlihat sangat tak berbakat dalam memimpin proses pembelajaran di dalam kelas. Suara pengajar yang satu itu terlalu kecil, hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga Elsa yang kebetulan duduk di bangku paling belakang kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang bangsawan bisa mengatakan kata kasar seperti itu."

Elsa mendengus, memutar matanya bosan ketika Hans memegang dadanya bak pangeran tertusuk pedang dengan luka berdarah-darah. Mata Hans melebar mendramatisir. Hans mengingatkan Elsa pada Anna. Betarapa mereka berdua sangat berbakat dalam menghancurkan _mood_ seorang Ratu Muda Arendelle. "Aku bangsawan kelas bawah yang tak mempedulikan masalah harta dan martabat. Ingat itu, Hans."

Hans memutar matanya sebelum menjawab, "Oh well—sekali bangsawan, tetap akan seperti bangsawan—walau kau hanya seorang Avalanche. Tapi, ketahuilah, darah lebih kental dari air."

"Kalau begitu, kubekukan airnya agar lebih padat dari dara—"

Kring.

Bel istirahat!

Elsa tak melanjutkan cuapnya dan sudah melompat tiga loncatan ketika bel berkumandang keras, menjauhkan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari Hans yang masih sibuk membereskan buku dan peralatan kecantikannya.

"Aku duluan Hans—" Suara Elsa mengaung dan pergi. Dia tak ingin menunggu jawaban apa-apa, bahkan ketika Hans mulai memanggil-manggil namanya dengan aksen yang menggelikan. "Elsa—Elsa—Elsa Avalenche. Tunggu aku—"

Elsa sudah lari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia tidak ingin seorang Hans Prince menghancurkan harinya lebih parah lagi, cukup sampai di sini _boy._ Well—Elsa mungkin menemukan teman yang salah. Tapi kali ini, dia akan bersenang-senang. Tapi sebelumnya, Elsa harus memakan sesuatu sebelum penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Mungkin, susu segar dan art salad menjadi pilihan yang cerdas.

Elsa berjanji; kali ini dia akan bersenang-senang.

* * *

"Boleh duduk?"

Elsa menengadah, menyaksikan gadis unik dengan warna rambut tak kalah unik; hijau dengan biru, perpaduan yang mengagumkan. Gadis itu mengenakan baju pink dan celana hitam yang sangat kontras dengan tas jinjing kuning yang dipegang erat di tangan kanannya. "Um—silakan," jawab Elsa pelan seraya melemparkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih. Well—Namaku Tooth Fairy. Kau bisa memanggilku Fairy—walau itu nama orangtuaku, jauh lebih baik daripada _Tooth_ bukan? Aku tidak percaya ayahku menamaiku Peri Gigi." Gadis itu mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas, mengingatkan Elsa—_lagi-lagi_ pada Anna ketika adik kecilnya terlalu bersemangat.

"Umm—Okay, namaku Elsa Arand—Avalanche. Kau bisa memanggilku Elsa."

Fairy tersenyum lebar. Walau aneh, senyum gadis itu menyenangkan. Ia mengibaskan rambut hijau-biru sepunggungnya dengan gerekan elegan, sebelum mengaduk dan menggeledah tasnya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Aku melihatmu dengan Hans Prince di kelas Mr. Sandman. Pelajaran yang sangat _boring_ dan duduk dengan _troublemaker_ pasti sangat berat."

Elsa tersenyum lebar, memerhatikan Fairy yang mencoba memasang raut prihatin walau gagal. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku," Elsa tertawa. "_Anyway,_ kita sekelas?" Tanya Elsa lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tentu saja kau tidak menyadariku karena kau datang ke dalam kelas dengan banjir keringat. Aku pasti akan menertawakanmu jika tidak melihat Hans Prince di sampingmu. Semua prihatin terhadapmu, kau tahu?"

Elsa tertawa lagi. Universitas Arendelle memang berisi manusia yang tidak bisa ditebak seperti Hans Prince yang sangat menyebalkan atau penjaga pintu gerbang yang berkumis tebal. Tapi, Universitas Arendelle juga mempunya Tooth Fairy yang aneh dan menyenangkan dan ramah dan baik hati dan masih banyak lagi yang mungkin belum diketahui Elsa. Tapi, ia akan tahu secepatnya.

"Yeah, memang benar-benar _awkward_ bersama seorang _Prince_ yang tak berperilaku seperti _Prince._ _Anyway again,_ mau makan _art_ salad?" Elsa menawari dengan senyum elegan sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya, memanggil pelayan yang membawa satu catatan kecil.

"Kau suka _art_ salad? Well, itu bukan pilihan buruk." Fairy tertawa lagi, dan Elsa mendapati dirinya nyaman dengan aura gadis itu. "Aku juga suka susu segar," lanjut gadis itu. Elsa tertawa seraya berteriak heboh, "Kau pasti kaget. Aku juga!"

Fairy tertawa dan Elsa mendapati diri melakukan hal itu juga.

Well—hari ini memang tak seburuk yang Elsa bayangkan.

* * *

Sakit.

Perut Elsa terasa diterkam seribu jarum. Tubuhnya menggigil sampai ke dalam darahnya. Matanya panas seketika dan Elsa hanya perlu satu langkah sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dan diangkat seperti bongkahan sampah ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Ini penyakit yang sering Elsa alami sedari kecil, ketika seluruh tubuhnya berubah sedingin bongkahan es diakhir bulan desember. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan ini gejala anemia yang diderita Elsa dan Elsa tahu itu kebohongan tak masuk akal. Walau begitu, ayahnya enggan memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Elsa—yang sebenarnya.

"Kau taka apa? Kau pucat sekali." Suara Fairy mengalun, menghentak Elsa dari rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dirinya. Elsa mengulum senyum aku-baik-baik-saja yang terlihat menyedihkan, tapi dia tak mau membuat teman pertamanya yang menakjubkan khawatir karena penyakit tak jelas yang ia derita.

"Ini selalu terjadi—" jawab Elsa menggantung. "Secepat datang secepat itu pula pergi. Mungkin aku hanya butuh toilet," lanjut Elsa dengan suara lemah yang tak dibuat-buat.

Fairy mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyum bersahabat lagi. "Kau tahu? Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," jawab Elsa sembari berdiri dari kursi makan yang dia duduki, memegang lengan kursi dengan kekuatan penuh, Elsa meneruskan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Elsa terseok dan hampir jatuh. Ia coba menumpahkan berat badannya pada kaki sebelah kirinya ketika rasa sakit dan beku berpindah pada bagian tubuh sebelah kanannya. Elsa sudah sering menghadapi ini, tujuh belas tahun lebih dan ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa menumbangkannya seperti bebek keracunan.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusulmu. Sisakan aku tempat, kay?" Elsa mengatakannya dengan suara yang terlalu cepat dan menghasilkan aksen aneh. Tapi, siapa peduli? Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah toilet.

Mengambil tasnya dengan gerakan pelan, Elsa mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafetaria mini yang mulai sepi. Mulai berjalan ke arah kiri, arah terdekat dengan toilet perempuan.

Semakin jauh langkah itu berjalan, semakin dingin pula rasa itu menekam tubuhnya. Menciptakan beas-bekas beku pada tubuhnya, menciptakan warna pucat berlebihan pada setiap inchi kulitnya.

_Ini selalu terjadi,_ Elsa membatin, _dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Pasti baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu membasuh muka di toilet dan dia akan segar lagi,_ batin Elsa semakin menguatkan.

Elsa berbelok lagi, berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari tempat tujuannya, dan Elsa merasa dirinya semakin tidak-baik-baik-saja. Elsa merasakan dadanya bergetar lebih cepat dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil berlebihan. Lima langkah lagi, Elsa merasa dia pasti akan ambruk.

Namun, Elsa tetap berjalan, semaki dekat dengan tujuan, berjalan lambat-lambat.

Dan saat itulah Elsa melihat sebuah makhluk mengagumkan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu berambut putih—sama seperti dirinya dan bermata hijau cerah—sama seperti dirinya juga. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja biru tua dengan celana kain cokelat yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya.

"Tolong aku—" suara itu tak bisa Elsa tahan. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di koridor sepi ini kecuali orang aneh yang masih berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Namun, orang itu masih berdiri sombong bak malaikat pencabut nyawa, "—tubuhku rasanya mati rasa," Elsa mengerang lagi, mengeluarkan kepulan asap dingin dari napasnya yang mulai membeku. Apakah dia akan menjadi Snowman pada pertengahan musim gugur? Menggelikan.

"Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, tolonga aku tuan—" Elsa mengerang lagi, lebih keras seraya memajukan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan laki-laki berambut putih itu. "Rasanya seperti mati rasa." Jaraknya hanya tinggal sepuluh meter dengan orang itu dan orang itu masih diam membeku di tempat berdiri, kokoh bak satan.

Elsa sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Dan sebelum tubuhnya ambruk menyenuh lantai, Elsa melihat laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa aneh sebelum cahaya biru-putih kabur keluar dari tangan telanjang laki-laki itu.

Cahaya biru-putih samar yang menjadi butiran salju dan melingkupi tubuh Elsa seperti selimut tebal yang biasa ia gunakan bergelung di awal musim dingin. Melingkupi tubuh Elsa lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Selimut salju yang hangat dan nyaman. Elsa melihat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan salju dari tangannya, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Elsa melihatnya. Melihat cahaya biru-putih yang disusul dengan kegelapan tak berujung.

Gelap dan menelan Elsa ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

_4.669-ish words._

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Tinggalkan saran dan konkrit kalian mengenai fanfiksi ini, kay? Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan._


End file.
